Ew, Merlin
by L-mouss
Summary: Ada ucapan yang sering kudengar keluar dari mulut orang-orang: sepasang sahabat, laki-laki dan perempuan; hubungan mereka sebagai sahabat tidak akan se-pure persahabatan antara dua orang dengan gender yang sama―terkecuali mereka homoseksual. (Tolong jangan pedulikan judulnya).


Disclaimer: Merlin bukan punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari cerita ini. Terima kasih.

Warning: OOC tingkat dewa. Humor/parody sih jadi ooc tingkat dewa. Fudan in denial. Penghinaan untuk keperluan humor. Not really an au since it's parody. Semoga nggak ada typo tapi nggak dicek jadi tolong bilang-bilang ya. Cultural crossover, dan tolong tertawalah sebelum tertawa itu dilarang. Terima kasih.

Note: Maaf, tapi ini ditulis ngebut karena aku nggak bisa tidur dan baru habis nonton merlin episode 4. Btw, ini ditulis dari jam tiga malam dan habis hampir jam lima. Jam tujuhnya saya ada kuliah, #creis, #maso, #nggakbisatidur.

* * *

Merlin © BBC One

Merlin © Julian Jones & Jake Michie

Ew, Merlin

* * *

Ada ucapan yang sering kudengar keluar dari mulut orang-orang: sepasang sahabat, laki-laki dan perempuan; hubungan mereka sebagai sahabat tidak akan se - _pure_ persahabatan antara dua orang dengan gender yang sama―terkecuali mereka homoseksual.

Apaan sih. Aku paling benci setiap kali mendengar ucapan ini dari orang lain. Kalau ini benar berarti aku mempunyai perasaan (baca: nafsu) dengan Gwen, ew ... atau sebaliknya ... eww, lagi. Definisi tersebut terbayang begitu menjijikan sekaligus mengerikan di kepalaku. Aku dan Gwen sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Titik tanpa koma.

Oke untuk memperjelas saja, aku bukan seorang homoseksual. Ew, sekali lagi. Meskipun ada ribuan―apa sebutan mereka? Fanfiksi? Ya, fanfiksi. Ehem―meskipun ada ribuan fanfiksi di luar sana tentangku dan pria lain berhubungan seks (baca: _smut, pwp, rape/non-con,_ ew ...) aku bukanlah seorang homoseksual. Walaupun di beberapa episode pertama, aku sempat berkata, " _Arthur, faster, faster, climb faster_ ," tapi itu bukan berarti aku mengimplikasikannya untuk ... kalian tahu ... melakukan _itu._

Ingat ya, aku tekankan sekali lagi: JSK. Jangan Salah Konteks. Tolong pikiran kalian yang kotor-kotor dan nista itu untuk dibersihkan jauh dari iblis penggoda pencobaan yang juga ada di dalam. Terima kasih ... apa? Katakan yang lain? Tolong ya, tidak mungkin kan aku berkata, " _Arthur, get down, jump! Let go your hands, blablabla,"_ _wong,_ ceritanya Arthur lagi panjat tebing goa untuk lari dari laba-laba kok. Masa aku ingin dia mati―nanti serialnya _piye toh?_ Masa langsung _the end._ _Nggak banget kan!?_

Aku nggak mau jadi bintang dalam empat episode saja terus tamat. Lebih baik aku jadi bintang―(kata ini disensor untuk kenyamanan bersama dan mengikuti aturan di mana cerita ini diterbitkan. Terima kasih).

Oke balik ke urusan hubunganku dengan Gwen. Bisakah kalian percaya bahwa aku: _Merlin_ _the Great Warlock_ yang baik hati, rajin, dan suka menabung ini dikatakan menyukai sahabatku sendiri? Ew, berulang-ulang kali. Siapa yang mengatakannya? Oh banyak, ada―

"Merlin, kalau kamu ingin mendapatkan seorang wanita, kamu harus membuatnya kagum. _Impress her_."

Itu Arthur. Dan ya, tebak apa reaksiku.

 _Bengong._ Seratus buat kalian. Ye! Berikan _standing_ _applause_ untuk kalian. Oke itu berlebihan, anak PAUD umur empat tahun juga tahu. Sekarang balik ke adegannya.

"Ha?"

"Kamu dan Gwen." Dan dia membuat ekspresi sok _kool―_ koreksi: sok _cool-_ nya.

"Ha? Tunggu dulu ... ew. Maksudmu aku dan Gwen, Guinevere anaknya tukang besi itu, yang jadi sahabatku itu, yang mamanya sudah meninggal, yang dituduh jadi penyihir di episode tiga itu, yang―kutip kata seseorang―punya gebetan kamu itu, yang di salah satu fanfiksi pengarang asal Indonesia jadi ratu Camelot itu, yang dikejar-kejar Lancelot yang sempat bohong sama kamu kalau dia anak keturunan bangsawan itu? Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin ... tidak ada gunanya menyangkal," dan dia menepuk lalu merangkul pundakku lagi. Ugh, kalau bukan pangeran sudah kusihir jadi kodok. Atau kupakai mantra―sebentar aku buka kembali novelnya ... ah ini dia― _Avada Kedavra_. Atau kutiru kata orang timur; _Ta' inja-inja kau nanti ya._

Entah perkataan itu kudengar dari mana. _Anyway,_ hasil akhir dari percakapanku dengan pangeran sok, gaya seperti―mengutip istilah orang barat― _jock di Universitas_ , benar-benar menjengkelkan. Lebih baik kalian tidak mengetahui hasilnya. Aku tidak dibayar untuk menceritakannya pada kalian.

Oke skip ... sampai di―sebentar. Hm ... oke.

Kalian tahu _The Lady Morgana?_ Iya yang itu loh―yang jadi jahat di season berapa gitu ... bodoh sekali ya. Kalau kata orang timur di Indonesia; _jadi putri son mau, jadi penjahat kalas kakap mau, padahal ini parampuan-parampuan yang orang jawa sabut cabe-cabean―tau dia pung arti apa―atau ini IRT dong ada mangamis stenga mati ko biar jadi putri ko sonde karja mo mati mampos atau nungging ke orang son ada karja di atas orang pung motor biar dapa jatah. Bodo mo mati, tau sapa pung anak tu._

Bisa-bisanya dia juga ikut-ikutan mengatakan bahwa aku mau dengan pelayannya―atau sebaliknya. Ew, banget. Aku tidak ingin mengulang percakapanku dengannya di sini. Maaf ya, dewan juri di belakang sudah mengangkat papan bertuliskan waktu hampir habis yang artinya durasiku untuk tampil tinggal sedikit.

Singkat kata singkat cerita, aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku dan Gwen sama sekali tidak ada perasaan apa-apa dan kami ini _pure_ bersahabat tanpa maksud tertentu dalam hati. Oh dan aku sudah memutuskannya dalam tiga detik―mengingat durasi hampir habis―bahwa aku akan mengontrak pengarang untuk menceritakannya dari sudut pandang Gwen. Kenapa? Karena seseorang pernah berkata―nama, wajah, dan suara disamarkan, "Hati wanita siapa yang tahu?"

Padahal ya, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, hati semua orang itu yang tahu hanya Tuhan, roh kudus yang bagian dari Tuhan (katakanlah warga penghuni kerajaan surga), dan orang itu sendiri. Lantas mengapa dia harus bilang kalau hati wanita sih? Hm ... mungkin dia lagi mabuk? Akibat dari tersesat terus-menerus. Ya, mungkin dia mabuk.

Jalan paling singkat untuk membuktikan bahwa kami ini tidak memiliki perasaan antara satu dengan yang lainnya adalah dengan berhubungan dengan orang lain. Mengingat keberuntunganku akan wanita yang hampir mendekati nol persen―jadi Gwen yang melakukannya.

Yap, dia pacaran dengan seorang Lancelot. Kalian tahu, pada awalnya aku berpikir namanya adalah William jadi singkatan dari Will. Hm, sepertinya sihirku mulai kadaluarsa sehingga salah mengira terus.

Aku terus tersenyum lebar sejak Lance pacaran dengan Gwen―

Sampai seorang Arthur Pendagron datang mendekatiku dan merangkulku lalu berkata, "Merlin, aku turut berduka."

"Ha? Siapa yang meninggal."

"Kapal yang dilayarkan beberapa orang telah tenggelam. Kapal yang seharusnya dinaiki dirimu dan Gwen."

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu maksud, Arthur. Aku dan Gwen tidak pernah berniat naik kapal. Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang." Arthur kemudian mengajakku duduk di salah satu bangku dan kemudian menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Oh, ini benar-benar menyedihkan untuk mereka dan dirimu Merlin."

"Er ... Arthur, apa kamu baik-baik saja. Apa kamu salah minum obat atau sesuatu yang lain semalam? Kita tidak mungkin melanjutkan serial ini kalau kamu sakit Arthur."

"Tidak Merlin, aku benar-benar prihatin untukmu. Sir Lancelot pacaran dengan Gwen."

"Lantas mengapa?"

"Merlin," Arthur menatapku dengan serius. "Mungkin kali ini kamu tidak berhasil, tapi suatu saat nanti kamu pasti mendapatkan wanita yang kamu sukai."

Hening.

Erggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Demi napas Ent yang tidak pernah sikat gigi, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi aku terpaksa. Oke catat ya, aku terpaksa. Nanti tolong laporkan di depan jaksa penuntut umum, aku terpaksa. T-E-R-P-A-K-S-A.

Aku melafalkan mantra, tidak akan kujelaskan secara rinci mengingat durasi dan aku bukan pengarang asal Indonesia yang kusebut tadi. Yang pasti aku melafalkan mantra untuk―sebentar, berikan aku bunyi drum. Mengingat pengarang yang menulis ini adalah profesional tingkat dewa―lihat, lubang hidungnya kembang kempis karena dipuji―dia tidak akan menggunakan efek suara latar yang biasa digunakan pengarang di kerajaan penggemar yang namanya haram disebutkan. Cirinya ninja kuning yang ceritanya berputar di hal yang sama, lagi, lagi, dan lagi ... ew. Bonusnya hanya satu di cerita itu; _sensei_ -nya ganteng.

Tujuan dari mantra yang kulafalkan sekarang adalah untuk membuat Arthur melihat pikiranku dan membuktikan bahwa aku tidak menyukai Gwen seperti itu. Haha, mengenai hukuman akan penggunaan sihir, tinggal kuhapus ingatan Arthur soal kejadian ini nantinya. Hahahahaha, hebat kan. Siapa dulu, _Merlin The Great Warlock_.

Kulihat mata Arthur membesar akibat dihantam pikiranku ini. Lalu ..., "Me―merlin ...," matanya terus membesar, kemudian, "Merlin― _you're gay!"_

APA!?

" _I'm gay too. We're gayfi gayfi goobers. Gayfi, gayfi, gayfi―_ "

Rupanya otak Arthur sedang kelebihan muatan karena melihat fanfiksi _slash_ yang bertebaran di kepalaku sewaktu aku melakukan risetku. Ingat ya, semua untuk keperluan riset. Titik. Jangan disela atau jangan dibantah. Nanti aku _Avada Kedavra_ kalian.

* * *

END

* * *

APAAN INIIIIII!? SUMPAH SAYA NGGAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK NULIS KOMEDI. INI SEBENARNYA RANCANGAN BUAT NULIS PURE FRIENDSHIP, BUKAN JADI HUMOR/PARODI. APA-APAAN INI?

Btw, sorry ya yang jadi subyek dan disinggung di fanfiksi ini, #peace. Semuanya untuk kelangsungan cerita jadi mohon dimaklumi. Heheheheh, #kabur. Opps, sebentar belum selesai.

Mengenai logat Kupang yang kutulis di atas, ini artinya:

Jadi putri tidak mau, jadi penjahat mau. Padahal wanita-wanita yang disebut cabe-cabean―entah artinya apa (cewek bau bensin, iya saya tahu)―atau ibu rumah tangga sedang mengemis mati-matian untuk jadi putri hingga tidak usah kerja mati-matian atau nungging seperti orang kurang kerjaan di atas motor orang supaya dapat jatah. Bodoh sekali, anak siapa sih itu?

Yeah, saat diucapkan oleh orang kupang nggak ada dari kalian yang akan mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

Btw, terima kasih sudah membaca, jika anda puas silahkan tuliskan review anda. Jika anda tidak puas, ya puasin aja. XD, tulis aja di review deh.

Oh btw, iya, lagu yang arthur nyanyiin itu dari goofy goobers yang dari film spongebob.


End file.
